


Rescued

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You are rescued from the Empire by Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Rescued

"You will tell me the locations of the Rebel Fleet, otherwise there will be consequences," demanded the Imperial Commander. Y/N spat at him. Irritated, the Imperial pulled out his pistol to her head. 

"You will tell me," he demanded again through gritted teeth. 

"You can't kill me," Y/N hissed. 

The Commander smiled lowering his pistol," Of course I can't, but since you won't cooperate, I have no other choice than to by other means get the information from you. Stormtroopers take the prisoner to her cell, while I prepare the droid."

"Yes Sir," the Stormtroopers replied. 

Once they arrived at her cell, Y/N sat down on the cold, metal bench. The Stormtroopers stood guard outside. 

"I need an escape plan," she told herself. Y/N had no clue on how to even start. Suddenly, she heard on the intercom," Troopers, to your stations. Enemy ships are firing, the Rebel Alliance is here to rescue the prisoner. Do not let her escape." 

Y/N thought about what she had heard," They brought a fleet to come to rescue me?" She started to pace, contemplating. The sound of a lightsaber cutting through the cell door stopped Y/N in her tracks. The door fell away to Luke Skywalker. 

"Oh Maker, you're alright," Luke said out of breath. He ran to Y/N and pulled her into an embrace. 

"I've missed you," Luke sighed. He pulled Y/N into a deep kiss, cupping her face. 

"I've missed you too," Y/N whispered when they broke from the kiss. 

"HALT," Stormtroopers yelled from the cell door. Luke and Y/N froze. As the Stormtroopers marched in, Luke nodded to Y/N. Luke ignited his lightsaber and cut down the Stormtroopers quickly. 

"Grab my hand," Luke yelled. Y/N took Luke's outstretched hand. They took off running, making their way to the hangar. No Stormtrooper never stood a chance as they ran through the halls. Luke turned on his com-link, "Han, I've got her. Are you in the hangar?"  
"Yeah, kid. Hurry up, these bucketheads are going to break through any moment," Han said irritated.   
"We're almost there," Luke replied.   
The doors started closing behind them. Y/N heard, "Stop THEM," the Stormtroopers yelled. The door to the hangar started closing in front of them. Their hearts racing, Luke and Y/N pushed through, barely making it through the hangar door. They ran to the Falcon collapsing into the seats of the cockpit. Han left the hangar and set coordinates back to base. The fleet followed behind the Falcon. 

Onboard, Y/N was catching her breath. Luke brought her a glass of water. She took it gladly, slowly sipping. 

"Are you alright," Luke asked. 

"I'm fine, tired from running," she replied. Luke sat down next to Y/N and placed a kiss on her shoulder. 

"Thank you, for rescuing me," Y/N said looking at Luke. She leaned closer, bringing her face inches from his.

"You're welcome," Luke said closing the space between each other. Their lips met, shaping each other. Luke held on to Y/N, not wanting to let go. 

"Kid, you surprise me," 

"Solo, you stay out of it,"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
